


hotter than the water

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “What are you doing?” Esper asks, wiping at his eyes and turning his face to side eye him.“Taking a shower?” Infi grins, turning one of the kisses into a bite, teeth nibbling at the sensitive skin in the juncture of Esper’s neck and shoulder. He’s rewarded with a tiny noise, something tearing from the back of Esper’s throat.Infi loves it.





	hotter than the water

**Author's Note:**

> oh would you look at that its pamper esper oclock

Infi isn't surprised in the slightest about the soft sigh that leaves Esper's lips as soon as he opens the door to his laboratory — no, his house. The cooled air inside is like a soothing balm on both of their skins, even more so when the redhead slips the door closed after himself again.

Esper is already leading the way into the kitchen, probably to make a cup of coffee. Infi always scoffs at that, but there had been one or two times that Esper actually explained to him that you can cool down quicker with a hot drink. It sounded like bullshit, no matter how smart Esper is, so Infi had vetted to ignore that piece of information and head straight for the fridge and the big bottle of ice cold water sitting in it.

"Finally," he mutters as soon as he's downed half of it, and emptied another quarter onto his head. It's just water; Esper doesn't even stir up a fuss about it ending mostly on the floor. "How you feeling?"

Esper, setting down his mug — goddamn he can make coffee fast. and down it even faster — groans, letting Infi know all his feelings towards the unfaltering sun with just that one sound alone. He shucks off his jacket, setting it over one of the dining chairs.

Sweat clings to the exposed pale skin, rolling down even as Esper gets his tiny weapons to fan him. Infi watches him with soft kind of amused understanding. It has to be an absolute killer to move around (and fight) in those clothes. Not taking into account their black color, basically a huge target for the sun's rays, the material must cling and stick to him uncomfortably.

Infi shudders in a moment of silent apprehension. That sound like a fate worse than... whatever he could come up on such a short notice.

"I need a shower," Esper says, completely oblivious to Infi's internal monologue about clothes. The time traveler finishes his coffee, much to the other's horror. Shouldn't it still have been hot enough to burn?

Instead of commenting, Infi just nods, letting Esper slip out of the kitchen and down the hallway. He's left alone with the rest of the water and Esper's weapons as the only companions. Well, not the only ones, the kitchen is full of whatever and if he wanted, he could treat himself to any kind of chocolate that would most definitely occupy any and all nooks and crannies of the cupboards. Except he doesn't want to. Just the thought of chocolate makes him grimace in his heat.

In fact, the only thing that does sound good right now is water — and not the measly rest of the water inside the bottle he's still holding. Esper wouldn't really mind if he took a shower, too, right?

Like, _right now_?

Of course he wouldn't.

Infi pitter patters his way into the bathroom, the steam from the water misting up the whole room and letting him enter unnoticed. His clothes end up in a heap by the laundry basket (and if he’s lucky, he might be able to get Esper to do them for him later. him and his stupid innovations that do everything. maybe he is a little envious) and he pulls away the translucent wall to the shower.

Esper is facing away from him, slightly hunched over, but it’s not like that’s a rare sight with him. He’s lathering some of that rose-scented shampoo into his hair; it permeates the heavy air, one of his staples, and the clusters of bubbles are falling from his hair down his back.

Infi can’t help but stop, still holding onto the fogged wall, knuckles going white. Esper’s pale back is reddened by the hot stream of water, each single vertebra so very obvious as it protrudes, practically begging Infi to reach out and run his fingers over them.

Isn’t it funny? You’re with someone for so long, you see them almost every day, you fight alongside them, you know them through and through, and yet a simple sight of them relaxed gets to you so much…

Infi would laugh at himself. In but a moment, all thoughts of a simple shower float out of his mind, replaced by a more devious plan. Esper had been working so hard lately, barely allowing himself a moment of reprieve; he deserves some kind of a reward, doesn’t he?

With that in mind and a small smirk on his face, Infi steps into the shower. His toes curl in the shallow water. He’d thought it would be scalding, knowing Esper, but no, it feels pleasantly warm. His hands itch to touch his lover’s body, but he just wraps them around his midriff.

His lips press against the back of Esper’s neck despite having to stand on his tiptoes and he practically feels both the shaky exhale and body stiffening within his hold. Both last only for a second as Esper melts into the embrace. He can’t help that the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as Infi drags a line of kisses over it, though.

“What are you doing?” Esper asks, wiping at his eyes and turning his face to side eye him.

“Taking a shower?” Infi grins, turning one of the kisses into a bite, teeth nibbling at the sensitive skin in the juncture of Esper’s neck and shoulder. He’s rewarded with a tiny noise, something tearing from the back of Esper’s throat.

Infi loves it.

“Be louder,” he requests, biting a little harder but still careful not to puncture the skin. Dark crescents arise from his treatment. They will fade into a lovely shade of dark red as always and Esper will run his fingers over them absently while out of his suit.

Deciding to humor the request, though not how Infi wanted, Esper raises his voice as he says, “You could’ve waited to have the shower to yourself.”

The grin is practically audible in his voice without having to see it, but Infi decides right then and there that he has to see it. So he guides Esper forward and against the wet wall, turning him around so they finally face each other.

As expected, the grin is firmly placed on the time traveler’s face. Infi leans up to catch his lips in a kiss.

“Maybe I didn’t want the shower to myself,” he throws back, moving down Esper’s chin to his neck, running his tongue over the sensitive skin of his scar. “Anyway,” he breathes, “You okay with me taking you?”

Esper makes an (obviously fake) hum of pondering, despite his chest heaving and his cock starting to make itself known. “Here in the shower? The bedroom is right there.”

Infi hums back, dipping his head and instead of ravishing the scar any more, moves to the moonstone embedded in the other’s chest. It glows a faint shade of pink, barely noticeable, but still enough to cast a small illumination over the redhead’s chin. Infi kisses along the edge, teasing it just as he knows Esper loves it.

“We can move to the bed,” he says finally, pulling away. He’s left the other heaving for breath, stomach muscles tensing as the ghosts of sensations run up and down his spine. “I just want to make you feel good, prince.”

There’s a visible shudder that runs through Esper at the pet name, and Infi knows he had won him over. _And_ he knows what exactly Esper wants today.

“We—Well, it’d be a shame to not wash while we’re already here,” Esper says, looking down with half-hooded eyes, and not just because of the water clinging to his bangs.

Infi grins, leaning up to press one more kiss to Esper’s lips before pulling away. “Yeah, we shouldn’t waste the water. Go finish your hair, prince.”

Esper can never resist that one particular pet name (Infi thinks it has something to do with his self-esteem, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try his best to help) and does as he’s told to, grabbing the vial of shampoo and pouring some onto his palm. He lathers his hair with it again, the scent of strawberries arising yet again, just as strong.

Infi hops out, yanking the top drawer of the vanity open to grab another vial, this one filled with translucent, yellowish oil. He doesn’t even have the time to shudder at being cold before he’s back inside the comfortable stream of water.

Esper is rinsing the bubbles out of his hair, watching them drain up beneath their feet when Infi steps behind him again, popping the cork off (he better not lose it— oh, there it goes. at least it’s too big to fall through the drain) and practically drowning his fingers in the substance.

Esper gasps audibly when he feels Infi’s fingers spreading his asscheeks apart and the telltale feeling of _lubricant_ against his hole. “When did you—?” he asks, voice dissolving into nothingness before he could finish the question.

“While you washed your hair,” Infi whispers, back to teasing along Esper’s spine. He had long since learned that no matter how thin and frail Esper looks, he’s completely capable of carnage or anything else he sets his mind to. “Which is beautiful, if you want to know.”

Esper scoffs a laugh, but his body does relax, which is what Infi had wanted. Gently, he pushes one of the oiled fingers inside of him. It slips in with ease. Esper’s insides are velvety and pliant, even as they squeeze at the intruding digit. Infi runs his free hand (goddess he hopes the oil doesn’t fall over from the wall holder) over Esper’s protruding hipbone and down to his now straining erection. Just wrapping his hand around the heated flesh is enough to coax a glob of dark precum to bubble from the tip.

“You’re… awfully vocal today,” Esper remarks, though without any heat to the words. In fact, he is only getting more turned on by them. Infi knows. Infi always knows. Well, the other’s cock quite literally jumping in his hold is indication enough.

“But you like that, don’t you, my prince?” Infi mumbles, straight into his ear. It’s easier to reach now that Esper is practically slumping forward against the wall, lanky arms coming up to hold himself.

He doesn’t grace Infi with an answer, doesn’t have to. He would be lying no matter what he said.

“You like it when I pamper you,” Infi keeps going, pride swelling in his chest at knowing whatever he says is completely correct. “You like it when my fingers stretch you out like this… slow and gentle, you like it when I tease you until your knees give out.”

“Which will end up with a concussion in this case, probably,” Esper says, even as his hips shift back against the now two fingers breaching him, twisting and pressing into his insides like they were made for it.

“I’ll hold you up, here.” It may have been a joke, but Infi does move the hand that had been stroking Esper’s cock leisurely — which he isn’t all that thrilled about, whining for it to come back — to his hip, clutching tight enough to let the other know he won’t let him fall. Which is a nice feeling, if Esper’s being honest with himself.

And then again, they’d both lived through much worse than a simple concussion.

Esper is jolted by a sudden rush of pleasure, eyes flying open and jaw hanging down in a wordless moan. Infi’s fingers keep at their own pace, in and out, the sound of water and oil squelching loud in Esper’s ears.

Infi trails more and more kisses along his back, all along the scars peppered there. Dark spots bloom behind his trail, and Infi can’t stifle a laugh when he pulls away and looks at his handiwork.

“What’d you do—?” Esper asks.

Infi tries to stifle his laughter as he had already given it out. “You’ll find out eventually,” he gives instead of an actual answer. He curls his fingers, eliciting another loud and guttural moan from the time traveler.

He can already imagine it; Esper taking a shower tomorrow, maybe the day after, toweling himself off and catching a glimpse of something dark on his back. He turns to look in the mirror and his whole face flushes with that adorable shade of burgundy it always does when he finally sees the heart Infi had left on him.

Just the thought makes his smile wider.

He leans up, coaxes Esper to turn his head so they can kiss again. “I love you, prince,” he mutters against his lips, tongue peeking out to run over the other’s lips, catching them inbetween his sharp teeth, tugging and eagerly swallowing the moans that pour out of Esper’s throat what with his fingers stirring up his insides.

“You know, I always wondered if you could come with just my fingers alone,” is the next thing he utters, gazing down to see those slender hips moving back and forth along with his pace, Esper’s hands curling into fists on the wall.

The water falling over them both no longer feels as hot as before, but that isn’t the reason Esper’s whole body shivers. He screws his eyes shut, teeth gritting together and more blood rushing to his cheeks, if that’s even possible at this point. “If you keep this up… I— yeah…” he whimpers weakly, shoulders rising and falling in tandem with his labored breathing.

Heat pools in his tummy, hotter and hotter, suffocating him with sweetness, and all he wants to do is drown in it. So he does, melting against the cool wall and calling his lover’s name, broken syllables spilling from his lips one after another, bucking his hips back against the wonderful feeling of Infi’s fingers brushing over his prostate, trying to get more, more, anything, everything.

“You’re so beautiful,” Infi coos, speeding up his pace just to give Esper what he wants, “You’re taking them so well, look at yourself, you’re like a painting. I could stare at you all day, prince.”

It’s that, the simple words, that manage to push Esper over the edge, his body going rigid, a whine-like moan tumbling from him as he spills himself all over the wall. The water cascading down washes it away, turning its inky blackness into a soft gray and then nothing at all.

Esper catches his breath and, true to his words, Infi does hold him up, probably the only reason he doesn’t end up sprawled on the shower floor. The swordsman is still kissing his back, fingers already out and leaving Esper feeling strangely empty. He’s whispering small encouragements, tiny things that make his heart soar.

“You’re so good for me,” is one, running straight back down to Esper’s cock, which gives another weak jerk.

He takes a moment to compose himself before he regains feeling in his legs and pulls himself upright, nevermind the aftershocks still humming through his nerves. He twists and brushes Infi’s wet bangs out of his face to kiss him again, all teeth and tongue and playful smacking.

Infi chuckles, reaching a hand out to stop the water. “How’s my prince feeling?” he asks, raking his fingers through his hair so it actually stays back and doesn’t fall right back into his face.

“Like you just fingered me and made me cum with less than twenty words” Esper answers flatly. The flush is still very present all over cheeks, reaching up to his ears as well as down to his neck.

Infi laughs more, mirthful and loud. He grabs a towel from their rack by the shower and wraps it around Esper’s head, rubbing the water out of his hair. It sticks out in all directions afterwards, and Infi doesn’t resist running his fingers through it. “I’ll take that as positive feedback.”

“You should,” Esper grins back at him, grabs the towel and dries his hair in return. In a grand show, he twines the long strands around his fingers and brings them up to his face, kissing them. His eyes twinkle when Infi flushes. “Well, if I’m to be a prince, don’t you think I should act as one too? Let me call our escort and show you around my caste. I believe you’ll find my chambers the most interesting.”

“You don’t have an esco—” Infi tries scoffing, but he’s quite literally swept off his feet by Esper’s Dynamos, the weapons holding him in the air with ease.

Esper looks up at him with a self-satisfied look, eyes crinkled at the corners. The Dynamos let him down again, but not before one jabs him in the side teasingly.

“I stand corrected,” he huffs, raising his eyebrows with a smirk. “Well then, my prince, shall you lead the way?”


End file.
